


Water Under the Bridge

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 25, 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, Adoption, M/M, adele inspired, adoption falling through, baby loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine fight constantly. Blaine has worries about their relationship. Inspired by the Adele song Water Under the Bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth in my 25 Inspired series based on the Adele song Water Under the Bridge. You should totally go listen to it! It's amazing! I'd love to know what you think of this.
> 
> Happy reading!

Kurt and Blaine fought almost constantly. It all started when the adoption fell through two months before. The young girl they'd been in contact with had changed her mind. And there was nothing to do about it. They hadn't signed any papers or made any deals other than verbally agreeing to get her to her appointments.

Blaine slammed his hand hard on the counter. "Kurt, this isn't my fault!"

Kurt shook his head. "Not mine either. So stop jumping down my throat at every turn." He pointed to his chest. "I hurt too."

"You aren't acting like it." Blaine accused.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Because I still sing around the house? I have a show. I have to rehearse. Excuse me for trying to move on." He ripped the sonogram pictures off the fridge. "And throw these damn things out." He tossed them in the garbage can.

"Are we done?" Blaine asked.

"I have rehearsal. So, yeah." Kurt headed for the door.

"No, I mean, are we over?"

Kurt turned to see the pained look on his husband's face. "What? No. Just a bump in the road."

"We've just been so at each other lately. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't have time for this, I..." He looked down at his watch and then took two long strides across the room. He took Blaine's face between his hands. "I love you, Blaine. I do. We're hurting right now. We'll be better." He placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "You still make me weak in the knees, Blaine. We've been through way too much. To throw all this away because of one failed adoption. We'll try again."

"And we'll work on us?" Blaine asked. "Before we try again?"

"Yes, we will." Kurt kissed him again and then stepped away. "I'm going to be late. Rachel's going to kill me." He blew a kiss to Blaine as he zoomed out the door.


End file.
